


Family Dinner

by softelmax



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 needs to work on her people skills, Bisexual Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, basically yaz and 13 are oblivious gays and get caught, my dyslexic ass wrote this at 2 am while on 4 cups of coffee, some mature stuff in the beginning but not graphic or very long, thasmin, thirteenth doctor - Freeform, wlw, yasmin khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: Yaz and 13 get caught in a moment and 13 is invited to a Khan family dinner (aka an interrogation)I can't write summaries but basically, Yaz and 13 are disaster gays and 13 needs to work on her people skills.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, im running on pure lesbianism and 4 cups of iced coffee. be patient. (may delete tomorrow

after a long exhausting and boring day at the police station, Yasmin khan's only wish was to watch her favorite soap opera, have a long bubble bath, and take advantage of her parents being out of town for the rest of the day and Sonja being over with friends.  
maybe I'll invite the doctor over later, she muses to herself as she puts her house key in the lock. she shuts the door, drops her bag, and turns around.  
"OH, doctor," she says, clutching her hand to her chest "ya scared me"  
"sorry, Yaz.," she says.  
"it's fine, I just wasn't expecting you. what's up? I love you and your company but I didn't expect you to be sitting in the middle of my living room"  
"nothing is wrong, I just wanted to do this and I figured this is our only chance with Ryan and Graham back early," she says, in what Yaz assumes is supposed to be a seductive tone, while stepping forward. she grabs Yaz's waist and pulls her to the sofa while struggling to take off her coat. she sits Yaz on the couch and immediately trips over her own coat and falls backward.  
she yelps and flails her arms around, Yaz grabs her arm before she can stumble onto the coffee table. she yanks the blond woman closer to her, almost chest to chest.  
"you. my love needs to be more careful"  
"why don't you make me"  
yaz feels her hearts flutter against her chest.  
"maybe I will"  
in one swift motion, she slips on the doctor's coat and undoes her suspenders. she removes her hands from Yaz's chest and tugs both her shirts off.  
the blonde alien stops and slides Yaz's hands off her hips.  
"babe, are you okay with this"  
"absolutely"  
"'right then"  
yaz pushes her onto the couch and stars making out with her. they're so wrapped up in each other that they don't notice the door opening. or the footsteps, or the quiet conversation down the hall. in fact, they only notice when they hear the voices fall silent and a male voice. "YASMIN ELIZA KHAN"  
she jumps off the doctor in lightning speed and furiously does the top buttons of her shirt up.  
"i- um. hi mom, his dad, you're.. home early, I thought you wouldn't be home until 8"  
"our flight was early," najia says, still in shock.  
the doctor who has taken advantage of everyone's shock to slip her blue shirt back on (backwards and inside out) takes a few steps forward and brightly holds out her hand/  
"welcome home Yaz's mum!"  
"Um. nice seeing you again doctor" she says.  
hakim takes a step forward. I didn't know my daughter and you were dating. he looks at Najia with an expression mixed with disbelief, confusion, and protectiveness. "did YOU"  
"no,, I didn't"  
yaz just watches the humiliating situation unfold in disbelief,  
"Sorry doctor, may I speak to Yaz for a second?" Najia says while pulling her husband toward their room.  
she forces her daughter into the room and shuts the door before she has a chance to answer.  
once the door is shut Hakim goes off "what happened to the responsible respectable doctor we met? going behind our backs? in OUR living room? I thought you were better than this Yasmin."  
"I'm 19!"  
"EXACTLY! I don't think I want you to be hanging around this doctor anymore, let along with travel. how old is she anyway? 30? 35?"  
she chokes back a laugh at that. it's almost a comical situation. almost.  
"NO. don't shes a good person; really."  
"I'll believe it when I see it,"  
"she saved your lives!"  
"but can she respect my daughter? I don't want you messing with the wrong people minny" he says, using her childhood nickname  
"how about we have her over for family dinner tomorrow night? please. give her a chance/"  
he and Najia exchange a Look.  
"she can come over for dinner. she had one chance to prove herself"  
"thank you so so much! you won't regret it"  
"we better not," Najia says as Yaz practically runs out of the room  
the doctor jumps up from the couch, thankfully dressed the correct way  
"what they say"  
she sighs.  
"you're coming to dinner tomorrow"

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but there will be longer updates in the future. school has been kicking my ass, but i've completed most of my end of the year shit and should have more free time xx.  
> -Clara  
> (awkwardtimelady on tumblr)


End file.
